


【冷三角】遗留问题（十四）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky





	【冷三角】遗留问题（十四）

十四.  
那一刻阿尔弗雷德觉得有颗重量级的核弹在他脑袋里爆炸了。  
他撑起身，右手环住对方的腰，左手穿过腿弯，将伊利亚从床上横抱了起来。  
“又来？”他听到对方轻笑一声，倒也没挣扎，阿尔弗雷德离开了伊利亚的房间，往楼上走去。  
被黑色手套包裹的灵巧修长的手指在他胸口处游走，一颗颗缓慢地挑开了阿尔弗雷德的衬衫纽扣，伊利亚好整以暇地玩弄起他的领带，饶有趣味地观察着他的表情。  
对方到处点火的手指让阿尔弗雷德脚步虚晃，尤其是当他低下头对上伊利亚充满调戏的目光时，他粗暴地将伊利亚按在了螺旋式阶梯的栏杆上，趁对方拉扯自己领带的时候急切地扯开蓝色军服的金属扣子，试图将那件厚重的外套从伊利亚身上脱下。

“怎么不从里面的衬衫开始了？”

他的动作受到了阻碍，伊利亚按住了他的双手，即使是被压制的一方，除了微微急促的呼吸外他并没有表现出惊慌。  
阿尔弗雷德惩罚性地衔住他的喉结，舌尖在周围舐弄了几下，发现伊利亚因这个动作变得身体僵硬后，他满意地向下，牙齿咬住衬衫的扣子，十分有耐心地一颗颗向下，咬断连接它们与衣料的白线。

“该死的……这是我最喜欢的一件……”伊利亚起身反抗，却在阿尔弗雷德的亲吻落在他的胸口时无措地措开视线。  
他被重新抱了起来，他们跌跌撞撞地往上走，衣物凌乱地撒落在台阶上，阿尔弗雷德不依不饶地想要脱下伊利亚的外套，却听见了伊利亚带着喘息的声音。

“外套的口袋……”  
“什么？”  
“右边的那个……”

阿尔弗雷德伸手摸去，从那个口袋里摸到了一个冰冷的圆形小盒子。  
他立刻会意，却还是装作惊讶的样子望着伊利亚笑意盈盈地挑了挑眉。  
难得看到对方难堪的脸色在此刻一点点泛起绯色。  
伊利亚被刚进房间时阿尔弗雷德按开的卧室顶灯刺得差点儿眼瞎，恍若白昼的亮度让双方的每一个眼神都无可避匿，伊利亚从他怀里伸出手关掉了主灯，换作光线柔和的床头灯。  
斯拉夫人白皙的皮肤被灯光调和成暖色调，灯光晕染在他的瞳孔中，让他向来冰冷的眼神柔和下来，带着些暧昧的情愫。  
“你可真是一点情趣都没有。”  
被阿尔弗雷德压在床上的时候伊利亚觉得自己刚好的腰间脊椎几乎要断了，刚才一路上的挑逗让两人都呼吸急促，上身的衣物完全失去了蔽体的作用，伊利亚却不急于将它们扯下。  
阿尔弗雷德感到对方在尽力往自己这边靠，他将伊利亚的手腕固定在头顶，缓慢地褪下那双黑色手套，露出腕部白皙的皮肤，他低下头去，立刻就被对方急切的亲吻回应，伊利亚抬头，牙齿咬住他的眼镜框架，将它取下甩在一边，没有了因温差而沾慢雾气的玻璃片，情欲便赤裸裸地展现出来，将那双向来清澈的蓝色眼睛染上危险又旖旎的色彩。

突兀的铃声搅碎了温度过高的暧昧气氛。  
床头柜上的电话不合时宜地响起。  
阿尔弗雷德受惊般地起身，伸手准备去拿听筒，却被伊利亚的双臂死死环住了腰。

“稍等，伊利亚，这是个非常重要的……”

对方并不想给他这个机会，伊利亚眼睛里的不悦很是明显，他按住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，稍稍用了点力将他压在身下。

然后他被推开了。

是的，被阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地推在一旁。  
没有注意到伊利亚难以置信的表情，他手忙脚乱地从床上坐起来，双腿垂落在床边，然后拿起了听筒。  
“呃，查理斯，是的，我没忘记。”阿尔弗雷德抹了一把刘海，他感到身后的冰冷目光和黑化气息。  
要不是外交部长的电话，他差点儿都忘了明天极其重要的国际会议。  
“我当然知道，不过您也可以和我商议一下明天的计划，我尽早做准备……”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色变了变，他感到一只手从他身后环过他的腰，试图解开他的皮带。他一把抓住那只手，制止了这个动作。  
对方又加了一只手，这让阿尔弗雷德差点儿松开电话，他歪了歪脑袋将听筒固定在肩上，空出的右手及时控制住了另一只不安分的手。  
伊利亚的双手松了力度，从他身后撤离，然后他感到伊利亚下了床。  
“国会之前给出的议案不是这个，你们什么时候……！”

查理斯听到电话那边传来倒吸冷气的声音，他有些疑惑地停了下来。  
“怎么了？琼斯？”  
“没事！”  
阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛看着眼前的伊利亚，他以一种上位者的姿态跪在他两腿间，低头俯视自己，那双紫色眼睛慢慢变成红色，脸上笑意不减，但灵巧的手指已经打开金属扣褪下了他的长裤。  
星条旗内裤被撑起一个小帐篷，顶端晕染出深色的水渍，伊利亚冰冷的手指探了进去，指尖沾了少许液体在敏感的铃口处打转。  
阿尔弗雷德被他的动作刺激到了，他推了伊利亚一把，强迫对方从床上下去，紧接着扯着他的头发将他的脑袋按在自己腿间。  
伊利亚看着对方通红的耳尖不怒反笑，他故作困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“想让我怎么做？”  
阿尔弗雷德的目光沉了沉，眯起眼睛看着他。  
伊利亚褪下了最后的屏障，手指在柱身上摩挲了几下，他抬起头，对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，舌尖轻轻扫过犬齿。  
“确定？”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻被他半是调情半是威胁的动作吓得浑身一抖。  
“不确定！等等……没什么，查理斯，这个计划很好，我们完全可以……嘶……！”他没想到伊利亚真的那么做了，这个不小的刺激差点儿让他叫出声，他不得不稳住声线，继续通话。  
“查理斯，快点儿……我很忙！”  
“好吧，琼斯，不过你知道干脆利落向来不是我的风格，而且我记得你答应过我今晚过完圣诞节就到我这里拟订策略的。”  
“是吗？真抱歉我忘了，啊……制裁……我知道……我的意思是……”他的思维被伊利亚强制拉回，对方的舌尖快速在他的前端扫弄着，时不时刺入敏感的小口，这让他的呼吸难以自制地急促起来，完全没办法正常思考。  
“我们不可能放弃这个对外政策，”他的情绪激动起来，“当然是继续制裁俄/罗/斯！那些令人讨厌的核……哈啊……！別咬别咬！我是说我们暂时不考虑对他们核力量的制裁……”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地抓住头发，努力抑制喘息，他不得不因为伊利亚的动作弯下腰靠在柜子前沿，小腹肌肉紧绷，胸口剧烈起伏。他现在已经不敢说话了，一方面是因为临界的快感让声线颤抖起来，另一方面是因为伊利亚的犬齿正威胁着他的生命安全。  
“好吧，琼斯，你听上去身体不太舒服，看来剩下的事情我们只能明天……”  
阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地挂掉电话，带着怒气重重顶入对方的喉咙。  
伊利亚被突如其来的顶弄激起呕吐感，然后他被浓郁的气息呛到了，生理泪水立刻涌上眼眶，他按着胸口低头吐出那些白色浊液，咳嗽了一会儿才缓缓抬起头。  
阿尔弗雷德平复了呼吸，冷冷看着他。  
“玩得开心吗？”  
伊利亚笑了，舌尖扫过嘴角沾上的东西：“那得问琼斯先生才对啊？”

他跪坐在床上，眼神慵懒地欣赏了一下阿尔弗雷德此刻精彩的脸色，慢条斯理地开始解自己的腰带。  
金属扣被打开的清脆声响和衣料的摩擦声让阿尔弗雷德的注意力回到伊利亚身上。  
衣物随着他的动作掉落在床上，露出常年不见光而修长白皙的双腿。  
最该死的是他现在充满厌世感的眼神和包裹全身的禁欲气息。  
对于阿尔弗雷德来说，这个画面的冲击感已经远超他的大脑负荷，但他凭借强大的自控能力冷静了下来，还是一动不动地看着伊利亚的眼睛，目光不下移。  
伊利亚将他按回床上，眼睛危险地眯起，紧贴的小腹和轻轻摩擦的部位充满暗示意味。  
他挑起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，脸上还是往日的微笑：“你现在的表情可真是太有趣了。”  
然后伊利亚从床头柜上拿起金属盒，打开后在阿尔弗雷德面前晃了晃。  
“自己来还是我帮你？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他的神色半天，才意识到这句话的问题在哪。  
伊利亚没等他回答，直接按住他的膝盖往两边分开。  
阿尔弗雷德低低骂了一声，迅速起身。  
“别动，”伊利亚按住他的肩膀，语气极其认真，“我比你有经验。”  
“我帮你！”他迅速翻身将伊利亚按回去，果不其然遭到了对方的剧烈反抗。  
“你是想这个时候还要打一架吗？”伊利亚低声威胁。  
“我不介意。”阿尔弗雷德学着他的样子，舌尖一扫犬齿笑了。  
伊利亚逐渐变了脸色，笑容也凝固在脸上。他想过或许有这么一天，但没想过会出现这种情况。

从来没有。

这让他慌了神，明明比平时更虚弱的身体在危急时刻有着惊人的爆发力，阿尔弗雷德感到左肋结结实实挨了一拳，这让他分开伊利亚双腿的手立刻松开。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指扫过伊利亚的小腹，在他的腰上轻轻捏了一把。这个动作成功让伊利亚惊叫出声，身体瞬间软了下来，双腿重新被分开，阿尔弗雷德顺着大腿内侧往下，一路留下暧昧的红色印记，通过轻柔的撕咬或粗暴的吮吸。  
该死，他禁欲太久了。  
禁欲七十年的身体变的陌生而敏感，情欲像深埋冰下的湖水一样，一点轻微的触碰就能被轻易挑起，缓慢而汹涌地苏醒过来。  
“阿尔弗雷德……！”伊利亚咬住指节控制自己的惊叫，颤抖的声音带着急促的喘息，紫罗兰色的漂亮眼睛一片湿润，他死死咬着下唇，脸颊发烫。  
“我教给你的东西没让你这么用！”  
冰凉膏状物的手指忽然探入体内，伊利亚睁大眼睛，试图把这种久远而熟悉的感觉压下去。  
他反应敏捷地抢过润滑剂，紧紧握在手里。  
“出去！”  
阿尔弗雷德丝毫不受影响，借着原有的润滑又加入一根手指，这让伊利亚有些痛了，但不可否认的是他的身体变得更加兴奋，伊利亚还在挣扎，身体轻微地颤抖。  
顶端的透明液体一点点溢出来，顺着柱身往会阴处流去，而阿尔弗雷德的手指总是有意无意地扫过那里，让伊利亚没法反抗。  
他太讨厌体内冰凉的感觉了，身体下意识地收缩，又被对方死死按住大开的双腿，阿尔弗雷德的手指换了个角度进行扩张，这让他有种糟糕的预感。  
“哈啊……！”触及敏感点的快感像电流一样顺着尾椎骨传遍全身，伊利亚扬起脖颈，毫无防备地呻吟出口，色气的尾音甜到发腻。  
“难以置信，伊利亚。”阿尔弗雷德轻笑一声抽出手指。  
他的脸色很快变了，因为伊利亚顶在他腰上的冰冷金属。他伸手摸到那个熟悉的形状后吓得差点儿萎了。  
“这他妈什么玩意儿？！”  
“没什么，”伊利亚笑笑，他喘息着将手枪往上顶了顶，“如果你待会儿喊错我的名字，我就用这玩意儿一枪崩了你。”

 

糟糕的是他被阿尔弗雷德刻意停留在敏感点周围的手指挑逗得全身无力，欲望在一点点涌上来，他快要拿不住手枪了，白色的长睫快速翕动，连指尖都在颤抖。阿尔弗雷德看着那个金属武器掉落在床上，立刻将它扫在地上，重新掌握了主动权。  
然后更糟糕的是这个技巧零分的小鬼已经跃跃欲试，他能感受到对方的灼热极具威胁地抵在穴口，然后开始一点点填满自己的身体。  
后穴生涩艰难地适应着入侵者，伊利亚的理智全被灼热的温度烧得所剩无几。  
他不得不承认，他喜欢这个温度，身体愉悦到每一个细胞都在尖叫，粗暴的抽插一次又一次撑开柔软的内壁，狠狠碾过敏感点直击最深处，带起一阵酥麻的电流，花火般在他一片空白的脑海里爆炸。  
“你今天要么立刻把那玩意儿拔出去……要么……嗯，明天别让我下床……啊……！”  
不知道是对温度的渴望还是快感的刺激，他的双腿紧紧环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，挺身去迎合他的动作，任凭汗水顺着脊椎往下淌，他现在什么都不想管。  
毫不压抑的色气喘息和诱人的声音在静谧的空气中格外明显。阿尔弗雷德稳了稳声线，在伊利亚缠在自己腰上的大腿根部小掐了一下，嗓音低沉地笑着开口：“你管这叫肢体接触恐惧？”  
“你完了！”他的眼神在阿尔弗雷德的语言挑逗下眯起，红色显露，又在情欲的支配下淡下去，重新恢复紫色，迷离起来，语句也在阿尔弗雷德的顶弄下破碎成一段一段，“我明天一定会……推平……”

“你这句话我都听了几十年了。”阿尔弗雷德打断他，难得轻柔地咬了咬他的耳垂，铂金色发丝的发尾升腾起水汽，与灿烂的金色交错在一起，像是漂亮的贵金属。

他发现伊利亚开始无意识地抓紧身下的床单，指节泛白。从他眉头深锁的愉悦表情和越来越急促的喘息能看出他已经接近临界点。  
阿尔弗雷德却在此刻停下了动作。  
伊利亚无力地睁开眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛眼尾满是绯红，像是紫罗兰花园周围绽放了一圈艳丽的玫瑰，华丽而色情。  
他的眼神立刻凌厉起来，即使在满含情欲的状态下也极具威慑力。  
“你到底要干什么！”  
“你可真是一点危机意识都没有啊，伊利亚。你怎么不问问为什么我要选择我的房间？”阿尔弗雷德满意地看着他的脸色一点点变得苍白，“你的亲爱的弟弟住在我隔壁。”  
“你不会想让他知道的，对吗？”阿尔弗雷德压低了声音，贴着他的耳畔道，“伊留沙哥哥？”

不得不说阿尔弗雷德对他的称呼实在充满讽刺意味，但同时也让他因为羞耻感而全身颤抖，感官比平时更为敏锐，例如他现在听到了有人上楼的声音。  
万尼亚。  
他整个人都僵硬了。  
阿尔弗雷德感到对方的括约肌忽然收缩，当然，他知道伊利亚是为了防止深埋在体内脆弱地方的东西不要再这个时候乱动，他甚至屏住了呼吸。

那样多无趣啊。

忽然抵住敏感点的顶弄让一切变得徒劳，阿尔弗雷德故意忽视了他睁大眼睛摇头的请求，伊利亚快被这种不上不下的快感折磨得神志不清。  
一边是从尾椎骨到指尖令人战栗的愉悦，一边是因为紧张和危机感不得不尽力控制的呻吟，他的忍受已经到极限了，即使已经尽力平复也还是有低喘从唇齿间逸散出来。

门口的脚步声明显一滞。

生理泪水开始无意识地从眼尾滑落，迷离的眼神像是水汽弥漫的湖面，伊利亚无力地咬着食指骨节，低头看向两人一片狼藉的交合处。

他在阿尔弗雷德最后一次顶弄时眼前一白，脖颈仰成一个漂亮的弧度，阿尔弗雷德感到有温热的液体溅上小腹，对方的体内温度立刻升高，双腿随内壁绞紧，这让阿尔弗雷德低喘一声，按住他的腰将白浊倾洒而入。

暖流从最深处向全身涌来，灼热感激得伊利亚全身颤抖。

他没办法再抑制自己的声音。

门外传来伊万试探的询问：“……伊留沙哥哥？”

越过极点的尖叫被伊利亚生生扼杀在喉咙里，尾音收得相当漂亮，使这诡异的长吟立刻转成短促的惊呼。

“……你还好吗？”伊万的声音听得出隐隐的担心。

阿尔弗雷德都要忍不住给他鼓掌了，在这样的情况下还能如此镇静，伊利亚当真是战斗民族典范。  
下一刻伊利亚狠狠咬住他的脖颈，急促的呼吸在他耳畔缭绕，他闭上眼睛缓解余韵带来的战栗，然后沙哑着嗓子对阿尔弗雷德道：“回答他！”

“嘶……伊利亚跟我有点事要谈！”他被脖颈处的咬合刺痛得眼泪都要出来了，不得不妥协，“万尼亚你先睡！”

于是脚步声远了，伊万打开了隔壁房间的门。

伊利亚这才全身脱力地躺回床上，双腿松开阿尔弗雷德的腰落下，双眼无神地盯着天花板，大口地喘息。

凄惨。  
这是阿尔弗雷德首先想到的第一个形容词。

伊利亚脸上全是泪水，紫瞳里的水汽还没干，脸颊两侧的潮红也没退下去，他正处于一种四肢瘫软无力反抗的状态，从脖颈到大腿内侧的白皙皮肤上一路都是吻痕和被他掐出来的青紫。  
阿尔弗雷德保证就是他对苏/联制裁的那几年，伊利亚也没被他折腾得这么惨过。

于是理智恢复过来后是铺天盖地的罪恶感。

“呃……伊利亚，你知道我不是故意的……”他立刻俯下身亲了亲对方的脸，伊利亚毫无反应，这让他有点儿慌。  
“……其实我们打算给伊万一点技术上的帮助的，也考虑购买你们的的航天科技……你觉得怎么样？”  
伊利亚终于睁开眼睛看向了他，然后费力地开口。  
“拔出去……”  
阿尔弗雷德愣了半天才反应过来，微微起身从他体内退了出来。这让他忍不住去看被他折腾得红肿的地方，他现在还没办法立刻合拢双腿，白色的浊液缓慢地从穴口流淌出来，在床单上晕成一片。

难得一见的漂亮景色让他耳尖发烫，罪恶感快要溢出来，又让他难以自制地兴奋。

“移开你的目光！”伊利亚皱着眉威胁。  
阿尔弗雷德轻咳一声乖乖地移开目光，继续岔开话题。  
“关于对伊万的核制裁，我们打算再来一点点……就一点点……”  
伊利亚平复了呼吸，眼里泛起冷冷的笑意：“你非要在床上跟我谈政治吗？”

“那我们谈谈历史？”

“你真的很令人火大。”伊利亚说。

“嘿，别这么说。”阿尔弗雷德的双手又开始不安分地在他身上游走，“你刚才不是很愉悦吗？”  
“愉悦？”伊利亚冷笑一声，看了一眼对方重新进入兴奋状态的性器，“19岁小鬼的尺寸真是令人心力憔悴。”  
阿尔弗雷德被他的目光挑逗得满脸通红，正想反驳他两句，却被伊利亚翻了个身按在床上，对方分开双腿坐在他赤裸的小腹上。  
“就算足够的速度和力度也拯救不了你的长度。”伊利亚低喘着，嘴角带着惊悚的微笑看着那双微微睁大的湛蓝眼睛，他抬起右手，红色的舌尖一点点舐净指尖滴落的粘稠液体，“不够深。”  
如果说之前伊利亚的禁欲气息撩拨起了阿尔弗雷德的征服欲，那么此刻他一秒从禁欲转变成纵欲的眼神就像一针强力禁药。  
当阿尔弗雷德明白他想干什么时，他已经被对方体内的温度刺激得倒吸冷气，因为重力受到挤压的部位几乎让前列腺液瞬间上涌，他随着伊利亚的动作呻吟了一声，随即危机意识迅速爆发。  
“嘿！别这样，伊利亚，我明天还有国际会议……”  
“那你拔出去。”伊利亚轻笑了一声，没入深处的物什让他皱起眉，身体起伏寻找自己的敏感点。

“该死……”阿尔弗雷德感到自己的太阳穴突突直跳，“你这熟练度根本不像第一次！”  
“我没说我是第一次，”伊利亚纠正，“我只说我禁欲了七十年。”  
“我现在特别想把你按在床上，撩拨你的情欲，让你哭着求我满足你。”  
“就你？”伊利亚隐忍着笑意，“你的自制力可是完全不需要我那么做。”

他绞紧后穴，软肉立刻缠上阿尔弗雷德的性器，这让他眼前一白，按住伊利亚的腰纵情地往上顶。

“……你真是个魔鬼，伊利亚。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得此刻伊利亚已经完全不想考虑隔壁的弟弟了，他完全放开了声音，一声高过一声的呻吟和完全不加抑制的喘息让空气中都带着浓稠的色调。

“可喜可贺的进步啊，小鬼……”他艰难地吐出词句，低下头隐忍自己的表情。

阿尔弗雷德猛然停了下来，他觉得这句话有点不对。

“想起来了？”伊利亚抬头看了他一眼，“我觉得你应该对你的第一次记忆犹新。”

阿尔弗雷德有点懵。

“你忘了你当初是怎么取下阿拉斯加的吗？或者说……”  
“等等！”阿尔弗雷德直起身，对上伊利亚此刻被情欲侵占的眼睛，一种惊悚之感油然而生，“别告诉我你就是那个两百年前坑蒙拐骗把我推上床的沙俄……”

“不完全是，”伊利亚摸了摸脖子上的疤痕，“四月革命后他的记忆在我体内就是破碎的，并不完整，但有些事情我记得每一个细节。”  
“而且那可不算坑蒙拐骗，你当初也同意了不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德还在这巨大的信息量里回不过神来，伊利亚的动作又将他的神经强制拉回到一场新的性爱中来。  
“停下！我是认真的，伊利亚！”阿尔弗雷德急切地想逃离，“我必须睡觉了，明天的会议很重要！就算你打算榨干我也别选今晚……伊留沙！”


End file.
